I Still Love YouJommy
by jomilexz4eva
Summary: What happens when Jude comes home from London to find Tommy with someone? Read to find out! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: A Call From Home

Hi guys. My name is Annierra and this is my first Instant Star Fanfic on .I have three more,but I haven't posted them. I also have a Tilexz, which is my third one and that one is being posted on the-n. My story is called I Still Love You(Jommy). It takes place after the Instant Star Finale.

Summary: Jude has been in London for one year and has her third album done. She now has two months worth of free time before she goes to the studio to make her fourth album. She has three bad members, who call themselves Rock Squared. Their names are Carl, Danny, and Max and they are all brothers. Jude's producer is named Mike Williams and is a great guy. He always makes her laugh and is always there for her when she needs him, but he is nothing compared to her old producer/ ex-boyfriend/ fiancee', Tom Qiuency. Jude also has a friend named Lisa Barns, who is the receptionist at the record label.(I know it's long summary on Jude's life, but I can't help it. I'm not good at summarizing things. LOL!) Okay, now on with the story. Alright, Jude is at her apartment talking to Lisa about what she should do with her two months worth of free time. (BTW, I think I may switch between Jude and Tom's POV. IDKY, but you'll know when you see it.) Enjoy the story and don't forget to comment! Thanks!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters.)

Chapter 1: A Call From Home

Jude's POV

Jude: What should I do? I mean should I stay here and work on my fourth album or go to Toronto to see all my friends and fam.?

Lisa: The choice is yours! Geez! I mean what exactly do you want to do?

Jude: (Sighs) I think I want to go to Toronto to see my family and friends.

Lisa: Well do that. And plus, you could really use a vacation for 2 months after all.

Jude: Yeah, I guess your right. So I'll start packing tonight and leave tomorrow noon since I've already booked the flight without completely making up my mind. Hey, do you mind helping me pack for 2 months worth of clothing?

Lisa: Sure. Why not?

Jude: Okay. Thanks.

Almost an hour passed by when Jude heard her cell phone ring and stopped packing. She was almost frantic to pick it up because no one called her at this time a night, unless it was something about the album. When she looked at the caller i.d, her face lit up. She was excited and hadn't heard from this person in one whole year.

Jude: Hey! How are you? I've missed you so much!

Sadie: I'm fine. How's London?

Jude: London is FANTASTIC Sadie! I'm having so much fun. The band is awesome and my producer is great! Oh and guess what?

Sadie: What?

Jude: I'm coming to Toronto for two months.

Sadie: Really?! YES! I can't wait to see you lil sis.

Jude: Me either. And don't tell anyone cuz I want it to be a surprise. Okay?

Sadie: Okay. I won't telll a soul. So have you met any guys down there?

Jude: No not yet. Plus I've been working and I haven't had time for a real relationship. So how's everyone down there?

Sadie: Eeryone's good. Still the same. Oh and Jamie's record label is doing great!

Jude: Really.

Sadie: Yep.

Jude stayed quiet for a few minutes trying to avoid asking the question she's been dreading most until Sadie broke the silence.

Sadie: So aren't you going to ask how "he's" doing or what?

Jude sometimes hated how well Sadie knew her, but after all, she was right. She did want to ask that question, but was afraid. Of what? She didn't know. Maybe she just wanted to wait for the right moment.

Jude: So how is Tommy doing?

Sadie: He's good. He's still working at G-Major and still producing.

Jude felt that there was something Sadie wasn't telling her. She could her it in her voice. She hated it when Sadie did that to her knowing that she would be dying to hear all sorts of information about what's going on.

Jude: Sadie is ther something else your not telling me?

Sadie: Well yeah, but I'm not sure how your gonna take it.

Jude: What is it?

Sadie: Tommy has a girlfriend.

Jude's heart stopped completely, she couldn't breathe.

Sadie: Her name is Monica and she's a new singer, who won the Instant Star competition this year. Jude? Jude? Are you still there?

Jude: Mmmhmm. I'm still here Sades.

Sadie: Jude, I'm sorry.

Jude: No. It's okay Sadie. I mean if he's happy, then I'm happy.

Sadie: Are you sure?

Jude: Yeah. Definitely.

Jude knew that Sadie could tell she was lying. Jude was definitely not happy about this. She was completely shocked and upset. She couldn't believe that Tommy would move on like that. Or did he move on? this thought almost made Jude cry, but she held her tears back.

Jude: Okay, well Sadie, I got to get through packing. So I will see you tomorrow in Toronto, ok?

Sadie: Alright. bye Jude.

Jude: Bye Sades.

Jude hung up the phone and contined packing her clothes in silence. Lisa was about to ask her what was wrong, but figured it was none of her buisness and continued helping her pack for the rest of the night. Then left so Jude could get a good night's sleep before bording the plane tomorrow afternoon.

Okay guys that is the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Home At Last

Thanks for the comment starsinger22. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or the characters.)

Chapter 2: Home At Last

It was 12:00 at noon when Jude borded the plane and 5:00pm when she finally got into Toronto and was at the airport. When she got there a limosine picked her up and drove her to her house, which had a lot of cars in the driveway. "Sadie." she thought. She knew from the beginning that Sadie wouldn't keep quiet about her home coming. Typical. But she was glad that she was home and that everyone was there. When she walked into the house, it was dark and there wasn't a sound. (Sorry to interrupt, but this is in Jude's POV.) Until someone hit the lights and they all yelled "Surprise! Welcome home Jude!" Jude stood there with a big smile on her face as she looked at everyone.

Jude: Sadie, you said you wouldn't tell!

Sadie: I know, but I couldn't help it.

She said walking up to her little sister, as Kwest walked behind her to take Jude's bags upstairs.

Sadie(continued): I missed you so much.

Sadie embraced her sister tightly as if she hasn't seen her in ages. Then Kwest came downstairs to hug her and so did everyoe else, until she heard the door open. " Where is he?", she thought before she turned around. When she did her breathe caught in her throat and her temperature rose. Everyone got quiet and noticed the connection between them. " Tommy still looks the same. Gosh, I missed him so much. Wait, I can't be thinking this way about him. He has a girlfriend. But I can't help it." she thought inside her head. Tommy walked closer to her and Jude could see all the emotion showing in his ocean blue eyes as he stroked her cheek. They both were getting ready to lean forward when they heard the door open and a girl's voice filled the room.

Monica: Tommy, you left your-

Monica stopped to stare at everyone, including Jude and Tommy, who looked a little embarrassed, before continuing her sentence, but changed the topic.

Monica: Wow. This is quit the family reunion isn't it? Um, Tom you left your keys in the car.

Tommy: Um. Thanks.

She handed him his keys.

Monica: So are we gonna get this party started of what?

Sadie: Uh, yeah.

Then Sadie turned on the music and everyone started laughing and talking and dancing and enjoying the party.

Monica: So you gonna introduce me to Jude Harrison or not?

Tommy: Yeah. Um, Monica this is Jude Harrison. And Jude this is Monica. She's my artist.

Monica: And his girlfriend.

She wrapped her arm around his and smiled at him. This made Jude almost want to yell.

Tommy: Yeah my girlfriend.

Monica: And Jude I loved your album remix. 2am is one of my favs.! How did you come up with the lyrics?

Jude: I don't know. I guess I just felt it.

She said this looking at Tommy with passion in her eyes and he returned the look.

Monica: Well, it is genius.

Jude: Thanks.

Then Monica left and went into the kitchen to get something to eat, while Jude and Tommy stood there in an akward silence. Then Tommy finally broke the silence that was between them.

Tommy: So how's London?

Jude: London is great. I'm really enjoying it.

Tommy: Great.

Jude: So Monica. She seems nice.

Tommy: Yeah, she's okay, I guess. (Sighs) So you have a boyfriend?

Jude: No. I haven't really had time for a relationship since I've been working.

Tommy: Oh, um, listen, I was just wondering if we could-

Suddenly Monica ran over to Tommy and grabbed his hand to come dance to one of the Paramore songs called Misery Buisness.

Monica: Come dance with me. I love this song!

Tommy: See you later.

Jude: K.

After that Jude walked away and went to talk to SME and Karma. Then she got something to eat. And for the rest of the night she talked, danced, and laughed, and realized that she was really home at last.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out Pt1

Thanks for the reviews guys and hopefully I get more, but 2 reviews are okay too, so I can't complain. Okay so here is chapter 3 and I will also post it on the-n as well. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks!

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out Pt.1

Jude's POV

It was 12:45pm when Jude woke up the next day. "Man. I shouldn't have partied so much last night." she thought. Then she got out the bed, got ready and went downstairs to find that Saie wasn't in the living room or kitchen. When she looked at the counter, there was a note in Sadie's handwriting. It read:

" I'm at the studio and I'll be home later. If you want to drop by the studio, it's okay."

Love, Sadie

After she read this, she decided she would stop by the studio. "But first things first," she stated to herself, " i have to eat break- well lunch in my case. Then I should stop by Jamie's house on the way to the studio." Then she ate lunch and went to Jamie's house on the way to the studio.

At Jamie's house

When Jude was at Jamie's house, she went down to the basement where the studio was only to find Jamie and Zeppelin making out on the sofa.

Jude: Wow. Jamie Andrews is actually getting some action for once in his life.

Jamie and Zeppelin both looked up startled and embarrassed. They quickly got off each other and fixed their clothes and hair.

Jamie: Hey Jude. Glad to see you.

Zeppelin: Yeah. Nice party last night. It was awesome.

Jude: Thanks. So, um, how's NBR coming along? I hear it's doing good.

Jamie: Yeah, it is.

Zeppelin: So Jude, how was London? Well, how is London?

Jude: London is great! It's so amazing down there. Everyone is so nice.

Zeppelin: Good.

Jude: So have you guys had any other artists besides Spied?

Jamie: Nope, but were working on it.

Jamie: Cool. Um, I'm just gonna go cuz I wanted to stop by G-Major. So I'll see you guys later okay?

Jamie: Okay. Oh and Jude welcome home. I'm really glad your back.

Jude smiled at Jamie.

Jude: Me too, James. See you guys later.

Zeppelin: Okay. Bye.

Jude: Bye. Nice meeting you Zeppelin.

Zeppelin: You too.

Then she left feeling akward. Maybe because she saw Jamie and Zeppelin making out. But she shook the feeling off and headed to G-Major.

At G-Major

When Jude walked into G-Major everything still looked and smelled the same. She looked over at the receptionist desk to see that Sadie wasn't there. She was probably on her lunch break. After all it is 1:03. Then she realized that there were no workers hardly even there. Maybe Darious took them out to lunch. Just then Jude recieved a text from Sadie. It said:

"Jude Darious took most of the staff to lunch if u were wonderin where everyone was . Well b bac 2. J2LUK. Bye. Sadie"

"Okay it's wierd how that works." Jude thought as she hung up her phone. She then seen Tommy in the studio mixing a song and then felt nervous all of a sudden.

Jude: To late to turn back now.

So Jude walked into the studio and Tommy looked at her surprised.

Tommy: Jude, hey what are you doing here?

Jude: Oh, I just came to stop by you know.

Tommy: Yeah. I bet your wondering where everyone's at aren't you?

Jude: Well I was but Sadie just texted me and told me, so. . .

Tommy: Oh.

Jude then took a seat beside him and turned to face him.

Jude: So why didn't you go?

Tommy: I wasn't hungrey and plus I had alot of things on my mind.

Jude: Like what?

Tommy sighed.

Tommy: Making Monica's album, being in a relationship,(Sighs)

Jude: Is there something else?

Tommy then walked out and into Studio C."Did I do something wrong?" She wondered.

Jude: Tommy?

She then followed after him.

In Studio C

Jude: Did I say something wrong Tommy?

Tommy: No Jude. It's just-

Jude: What?

Tommy then walked up to her and gave her the look that he always saved just for her abd grabbed her hands. Jude could barely breathe.

Tommy: It's just that I'm still in love with you Jude.

Jude: Tommy I-

Just then the door burst open and Monica walked in on them.

Monica: I was looking all over for you.

Then she finally noticed them two holdimg hands.

Monica: Am I interrupting something?

Tommy let her hands go.

Tommy: No.

Monica: Yeah right. Tom we have to get to work, okay?

Tommy: Okay.

Then he left. But Monica stayed in there because she needed to talk to Jude.

Monica: Jude I know that you and Tommy have that whole chemistry thing going on and you two aren't over each other, but you need to stay away froem MY boyfriend. Okay?

Jude: Thanks, but I think that's Tommy's decision. Not yours.

Jude was shocked at how Monica talked to her. Who was she to tell her that she couldn't see Tommy? She didn't control her! Monica walked up closer to her.

Monica: Stay away from him.

Then she left and headed for the studio where Tommy was. Then Jude left and Sadie stopped her.

Sadie: Hey. Where are you going in such a hurry?

Jude: Going home.

Sadie: Well I'll talk to you when I get home. I have to get back to work okay?

Jude: Okay.

Then Jude left and went home and thought long and hard about what Tommy said to her. She also thought about his 2 faced, no-good girlfriend of his. Gosh! She couldn't stand her at all! Then Sadie walked in.

Sadie: Okay. What happened?


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out Pt2

Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy. Okay since I got that many reviews, I'm going to post two chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoy them and don't forget to review. Thanks!

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out Pt. 2 ( Recontinued)

Sadie: Okay. What happened?

Jude sighed as Sadie took off her shoes and coat and hung up her pusre and coat on the rack. Then sat down next to her sister.

Sadie: Talk to me. What happened?

Once again Jude hated how well Sadie knew her.

Jude: Okay. I went to see Tommy today at the studio. Well not exactly Tommy. I just went to check out the studio again and ther was no one hardly there exceot Tommy. So I saw him in the studio mixing and I went to talk to him. Long story short, he told me that he was still in love with me and before I could say anything Monica walked in and she told me to stay away from Tommy.

Sadie was royally furious. She couldn't believe that Monica would tell her sister that!

Sadie: You know I can go talk to that 2 faced b-

Jude: Sadie no. Just drop it okay. I'll just stay away from G-Major while I'm here and chilax over Jamie's house or with SME.

Sadie: Okay. Wait, what about me?

Jude laughed at this.

Jude: And you too Sades.

Sadie: So are you still in love with Tommy or not?

Jude: Sadie to be honest I still am. I can't it Sadie. I'm not over him.

Sadie: Well you should tell him, but only when the time is right and when your ready. And don't listen to Monica. Okay?

Jude: Okay: Thanks Sades.

Sadie: No problem. Anytime.

Then the girls made pizza and watched the Wedding Planner.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Visit

Here is chapter 4. I know the thing may say chapter 4, but that's chapter 3 pt.2. Just remember that. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visit

Jude POV

It's been 1 month since Jude as been at G-Major. She didn't stay in the house the whole time, she accually went to see Jamie mostly SME and just hang with Sadie. But she really did want to see Tommy so badly. She thought about calling him, but she was afriad Monica would pick up the phone. She also thought about seeing him, but she didn't want any drama to start with Monica and for things to get complicated. Jude was deep in thought, thinking about Tommy when the doorbell rang. When she opened it, she got a pleasant surprise. Literally.

??: Hey can we go somewhere and talk?

Jude: Yeah. I'll get my coat.

Jude did exactly that. But before she left, she yelled up to Sadie telling her that she'd be back soon. Then she left. When they finally got into the car, they drove off and went to the lake. It was the same lake that she'd been to before and a flashback came to her mind, but was interrupted by a voice.

Tommy: Hey are you gonna get out the car big eyes?

Jude could only smiled. She loved it when he called her that.

Jude: Yeah, sorry. I was just in thought is all.

Then Jude got out the car and stood up where Tommy was.

Jude: So, um, what did you bring me here to talk about?

Tommy: Us.

He turned to face her and grabbed her hands. Jude couldn't breathe. She looked into his baby blue eyes and saw nothing but love, sadness, and lonliness in them. She then realized how close they were to each other. Just one more move could change everything. Three little words could make anyhting possible. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew she shouldn't and she couldn't. Then Tommy leaned in closer to her and was getting ready to kiss her. But Jude Backed away.

Jude: Tommy, we can't. I can't. You have a girlfirend.

Tommy: Jude just. . .Why?

Jude: Tommy we can't, okay.

Tommy let go of Jude's hand and stepped back.

Tommy: Why can't you just tell me how you feel, huh? What are you afraid of Jude?

Jude: Nothing Tommy.

Tommy: Jude there is. What?

Jude: I'm afraid of loving you again Tommy! That's what I'm afraid of. So there.

Tommy: Jude why?

Jude: Because if I love you again, then I'm gonna wanna stay here with you. And I can't!

Tommy: Jude I want you to. I need you here. I've missed you so much. And you don't know how many times I've thought about about calling or wanted to come to see you.

Jude: I know Tommy. I feel the same way. But you have a girlfriend.

Tommy: Did she tell you something I don't know?

Jude: Yeah.

Tommy looked furious.

Tommy: What?

Jude: She told me to stay away from you.

Tommy: Is that why you haven't been to the studio or called?

Jude: Yeah.

Tommy: Okay. Well, um, it's getting late. I should take you home.

And that's what he did. When Jude got into the house, she took a hot shower and headed off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Hearted

Okay I know you all have been waiting ever so patiently and thank you. So here is chapter 4. Enjoy! And don't forget to comment! Thanks!

Chapter 5: Broken Hearted

(Okay this next chapter is going to be in Tommy's POV. Finally. LOL! Here goes. Enjoy!)

Tommy's POV

It was 9:00am when Tommy walked in the studio. He was still fumming about what Jude had told him at the lake last night. " Why would Monica tell her that? That wasn't nice and I'm going to let her know it." he thought furiously. Five minutes later Monica walked in interrupting his thoughts.

Monica: Hey sweetie.

She tried to lean in and kiss him, but he backed away looking at her like she just made him mad, which she did.

Monica: Okay, nice to see you too.

Tommy: Why did you tell her that?

Monica: Tell who what?

Tommy: Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about.

Monica: No, I don't know. What?

Tommy: Yesterday, Jude told me that you told her to stay away from me. Why is that?

Monica: Because Tommy, she had her chance with you and she blew it. And I don't want her seeing you because your with me!

Tommy: Monica, I can't believe that I would get together with someone like you! You only think about yourself!

Monica: No, Tommy, I was thinking about us! I love you and I didn't want her to get in our way or let her take you away from me!

Tommy: What are talking about? Jude isn't like that and we're just friends! That's it!

Monica: Yeah right Tommy! Your not over her okay. I know because I saw the way you two looked at each other at the party and in Studio C the other day! Your still in love with her! Admit it!

Tommy: You know what Monica, I am still in love with Jude, okay. I'm not over her!

Monica: Well you need to be and you need to stop seeing her or we're through! For good! Tommy, make your choice. Either me or her!

Tommy knew there was no contest between Monica and Jude. "Is she joking?" Tommy thought angerily.

Monica: Well who is it gonna be Tom? Me or her?

Tommy: I choose her.

Monica: Fine! Go after her! I don't care and I don't want a boyfriend who leaves me for his EX-fiance!

Tommy almost said something but decided to let it go. "It's not even worth it." he thought as he left to go find Kwest, who was making a sandwich.

Tommy:(Sighs)

Kwest: Hey man. What's up?

Tommy: Monica. I mean she's totally self-absorbed.

Kwest: You two have an argument?

Tommy: More like a breakup.

Kwest: Over what?

Tommy: Dude, your not seriously asking me that question, are you?

Kwest: Oh I get it. It was over Jude right?

Tommy: Yep. Turns out Monica told her to stay away from me. And that's why she hasn't been here or even called me for one month since she's been here.

Kwest: You still love her man?

Tommy: Yeah Kwest. I can't help it. I just miss being with her, ya know?

Kwest: Well the only thing I can say is go get your girl, man.

Tommy: Thanks, Kwest.

Kwest: No prob.

For the rest of the day, Monica and Tommy worked quietly and professionally without arguing. Then Tommy went home and chilaxed for the rest of the day.

That's the fifth chapter, guys! Hoped you all liked it! And I bet it was your favorite one as well. Well let me know and I will post more ASAP!! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Questions and Answers

Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

Jude's POV

It was 8:00pm on Saturday when Jude heard her cell phone ring. When she looked at the caller id, she saw the "oh-so-familiar number" on the screen. Her heart was pounding hard and she felt it was getting ready to come out of her chest. She answered it with a shakey "hello".

Jude: He- hello?

Tommy: Hey, um, can I ask you something?

Jude: Yeah. Anything.

She regretted saying that because he COULD ask her anything. Like if she still loved him. Anything but that.

Tommy: Why didn't you tell me that Monica said that to you?

Jude was so relieved.

Jude: I don't know. I guess I didn't think about telling you. I'm sorry.

Tommy: No don't be. It's not your fault.

Jude couldn't help but ask a certain question to Tommy even though she knew he would answer yes. And she didn't even care if it was her buissness or not. She had to know. But wait, what would that do? And why would she want to know? I mean she wasn't going to get back with him anyway. Or was she?

Jude: Did you break up with Monica?

Tommy: Yeah.

Jude: Mmmh. (Sigh)

She didn't bother asking why. That'd be stupid because she already knew why he broke up with Monica. It was over her.

Tommy: So do you wanna come over my place for a movie or dinner or something on Saturday night at 9?

Jude: Sure. Why not?

Tommy: Ok. Well I'll see you then and talk to you later ok?

Jude: Okay. Bye.

Tommy: Bye.

Jude was glad she said yes. Maybe it was because she was spending time with him or because he broke up with Monica. Probably both. Plus what could possibly happen with an old but good friend?

There is chapter 6 guys! Please comment and the next chapter is definitely going to be everyone's fav! At least I hope so. I know it's my fav. Well I will post more in a few more minutes! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: Never Let You Go Pt1

Sorry if I haven't updated in awhile, but I am now. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Never Let You Go Pt.1

Jude's POV

It was 10:00am when Jude woke up peacefully laying on Tommy's chest. She looked at him and smiled lightly at his sleeping sight. She rubbed his golden chest lightly which caused him to shuffle in his sleep. Then he woke up after a minute or so.

Tommy's POV

Tommy felt someone rub his chest and woke up a minute later. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful short-blonde haired girl looking up at him.

Tommy: Morning.

Jude: Morning.

Jude's POV

Jude: Sorry to wake you.

Tommy: It's okay.

They both talked in a low wisper voice like they did in the Chrome Cat on her seventeenth birthday.

Tommy: How was last night?

Jude: Last night was amazing.

Tommy: Good.

Jude: What time is it?

Tommy took a peek at the clock that was on his nightstand.

Tommy: 9:45.

Jude: Oh yeah I have to go. Sadie's probably wandering where I'm at.

Tommy: Or you could stay here with me.

Jude: Ha, ha, ha, ha. As much as I want to, I can't. I have to get home.

Jude saw that Tommy had a pouty look on his face.

Jude: Nice try Quiency. But no. Now I'm gonna go take a shower if it's alright with you.

Jude got off the bed with a thin sheet wrapped around her lengthy body. She then walked to the entry way of the bathroom and dropped the sheet showing her body.

Jude: Care to join my Quiency?

She said over her shoulders. Tommy did what was expected and joined her. After some playful hours in the shower, Jude was on her way out the door heading to her car, when she felt and hand turn her around and pin her to her car and kissed her passionately on the lips. Her body tingled at the feel of his touch. Jude broke away then she kissed Tommy back with just as much passion. Then they both broke away. Before Tommy could say something, Jude said something before him.

Jude:No I can't stay.

Tommy: How did you know?

Jude: It's so obvious.

Tommy: Well what if I kissed you just to kiss you or say goodbye?

Jude: Yeah right. So I'll see you tomorrow at 8pm?

Tommy: Or tonight at 8pm. What do ya say?

Jude: I can't cuz I have to pack my clothes to leave for London.

Tommy's POV

Tommy couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. After all they went through these past few weeks, she was going back to London? "Is she even gonna stay or take me with her?" he thought. He was disappointed.

Jude's POV

Jude could see the hurt and disappointment in his gloomy eyes. She knew she shouldn't have brought up the subject about London. The thought almost mad her cry and she felt bad for Tommy because they had already made up with each other. And she didn't want to ruin it for them.

Jude: I'm sorry I-

Tommy: No it's okay. You have a career and that's what's important. So 8pm tomorrow?

Jude: Yeah. Bye.

Tommy: Bye.

Tommy's POV

Tommy stood on his porch and watched the love of his life ride off into the sun in her old Mustang. He couldn't take the thought of her going to London without him and he wanted and needed to be with her. He just can never let her go no matter how hard he tried and he was going to let her know that. But first he had to talk to Kwest about his probelm.

Tommy: Hey man. What's up?

Kwest: Nothing. You?

Tommy: (Sighs)

Kwest: Uh oh. Doesn't sound good. What happened?

Tommy: Jude is going back to London in 2 days and-

Kwest: And you want to go with her right?

Tommy: Yeah man.

Kwest: Why don't you just ask her?

Tommy: Because she has to to ask and she has to want me there with her. But I think I have a better question to ask her.

Kwest: Okay, I don't even want to know. But anywho good luck man.

Tommy: Thanks. Bye Kwest.

Kwest: Bye T.

Tommy hung up the phone and decided he had some shopping to do and that's what he did.

Okay that was all the first part of chapter 8 and I will post the rest of the story right away and as you all can tell the story is coming to an end. Oh and does this part sound like words that were said on Instant Star before? If you don't get then nevermind. LOL!


	9. Chapter 9: Never Let You Go Pt2

Here is the rest of chapter 8 part 2. Enjoy!

Jude's POV

It was 10:20am when Jude walked into the house. She smelled pancakes and bacon in the air. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sadie with a smile on her face looking at Jude.

Jude: What?

Sadie: You didn't come home last night. Looks like someone pulled an all-nighter.

Jude couldn't help but laugh at her sister's comment. She saw Sadie clean up and set the food on the table. They both sat down and ate their food and began to talk about Jude's last night's events with Tommy.

Sadie: So tell me what happened.

Jude: You know what happened.

Sadie: I know, but I want you to tell me.

Jude: Ok well we ate, watched movies, and played hide-and-go seek, and then we hit it off. Again.

Saide:(Sequeals) That's great! But wait you go to London in two days. How are you two gonna be together?

Jude: I don't know.

Sadie: Do you want him to come with you?

Jude: Yeah, but I want him to tell me that he wants to go with me. Or what's the point?

Sadie: I don't know. Maybe you should ask him.

Jude: Yeah. Maybe I should.

Jude couldn't make up her mind and then came up with someting and knew what she had to do.

That was the second part of chapter 8 and I will post 9 and 10 right away.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Destination

Chapter 9: Final Destination

(I know I love the title ! It's reminded me of what is going to happen in this next chapter.)

It was 8pm the next night and Jude had her stuff packed that morning. Why? She didn't know. It's not like she was leaving today.

(BTW we are in Jude's POV.)

She drove to Tommy's house and got there at 8:30pm, due to traffic. She walked on his porch and rang the door bell. Tommy opened the door.

Tommy: Hey.

Jude: Hey, sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic.

She walked inside his house and saw a candle light dinner. She took off her jacket and hung it up.

Jude: What's all this Quiency?

Tommy: Take a seat.

Jude took a seat across from Tommy and Tomy grabbed her hans gently.

Tommy: Jude I know you leave for London tomorrow and you have another album to do, but I have a question.

Jude saw Tommy take something out of his pocket. He had a diamond ring in his hand.

Tommy: Will you marry me, again? Ha.

Jude was stunned. Again. "Tommy just asked me to remarry him. I can't mess this up again." she thought.

Jude: Yeah.

Tommy slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Jude: Wow, um, I was gonna ask you to come to London with me tonight, but you already beat me to it.

Tommy: You were gonna ask me?

Jude: Yeah, Um look Tommy, I'm sorry about last year and what I did. I just-

Tommy: Jude, it's okay. I understand.

For the rest of the night Jude and Tommy ate, laughed, and talked and after a while just laid in each other's arms to enjoy the moment. Then Jude went home. She realized that she had made her choice. Her final destination.


	11. Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

This is the last chapter guys of this Instant Star Fanfic. (Tear) LOL! But this is definitely not the last Instant Star Fanfic. I do have others. Here goes and enjoy.

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

It was 10:00am and everyone was at Jude's house waiting to say goodbye to her.

Sadie: I'll miss you baby sis. And be sure to call me okay and e-mail me and send me pictures and-

Jude: Sadie, I got it. I'll miss you too.

(We are in Jude's POV. Forgot to mention that. Again! LOL!)

Sadie: Take good care of my little sister Tommy. And if you don't, I will come down there and kick your white, narraow a$$ all across London and that's a promise and a threat.

Tommy: Ok Sadie, I will.

Then everyone hugged Jude one last time and watched Jude and Tommy drive off happily. Everyone smiled and waved at them.

Jude: I'm so glad to be spending the rest of my life with you Mr. Tom Quiency.

Tommy: Me too, Mrs. Jude Harrison.

Then he kissed her like never before and they both fell asleep with each other in thier arms, until they arrived at the airport and was headed for London.

(I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until the next one, see you all next time, well write you all next time, something like that or whatever you all want to call it! LOL!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!)


End file.
